KISS ME
by pinkvirgaELF
Summary: Kissing game di acara 7th anniversary Super Junior membuat Sungmin sedikit kesal... Lanjutannya dibaca aja langsung ya hehehehehehehe KYUMIN - YAOI - ONE SHOT. RnR Please?


**KISS ME**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**ONE SHOT [****Drabble**]  


**Warning : YAOI, Tidak sesuai EYD, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Fiuhh." Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk miliiknya. Menyamankan dirinya yang sangat lelah.

Sebenarnya dia baru saja pulang dari acara _FanMeeting_ memperingati debut Super Junior yang ke 7 tahun. Memang acara ini dimajukan karena sang _leader_, Park Jungsoo atau biasa dikenal dengan Leeteuk harus menjalani wamil pada tanggal 30 Oktober sehingga tidak akan bisa mengikuti acara ini apabila dlaksakan pada tanggal 6 November.

Sungmin memang lelah, tapi dia belum mengantuk. Dia memutuskan untuk mengecek blog, kakaostory dan juga twitternya.

"Hmm. Sepertinya mengupload sebuah _selca _tak masalah." Serunya sambil mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

Sebelum mengambil sebuah _selca_ dia iseng - iseng untuk mencari postingan fans tentang acara _fanmeeting _tadi. Sungmin memang suka seperti itu, atau mungkin semua member memang suka seperti itu. Selalu melihat foto - foto hasil jepretan para fans.

Dia mengetik '_7thAnniversary_' di kotak pencarian di twitternya. Dia menggeser layar androidnya sambil melihat satu per satu tweet dari fans dan melihat foto - foto tentunya.

"Kalian memang yang terbaik ELF, Super Junior sangat beruntung memiliki fans seperti kalian." Dia bermonolog sambil terus menggeser layar androidnya.

Tiba - tiba dia menghentikan ibu jarinya saat melihat sebuah ah, bukan sebuah, bahkan sangat banyak yang mengupdate status tentang '_Kissing Game_' yang mereka mainkan di acara _7th Anniversary _tadi.

Ada banyak sekali fans yang mengambil foto bahkan fancam untuk mengabadikan moment yang lucu itu. Ya, itu memang lucu. Tapi, sebenarnya permainan tadi sedikit membuat Sungmin kesal.

Bagaimana tidak, sudah berkali - kali SuJu memainkan game ini. Tapi, yang membuatnya kesal adalah kenapa dia selalu terpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Dan dia harus melihat Kyuhyun bertukar kertas dari mulut ke mulut dengan member lain. Sungmin tahu sebenarnya dia tidak perlu kesal dengan hal itu. Namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri juga bahwa ada rasa cemburu di hatinya. Dia juga ingin punya kesempatan memainkan game itu bersama Kyuhyun.

"Ishh. Lihat ini ekspresiku. Apa aku terlihat kalau aku sedang kesal?" Dia bermonolog saat melihat salah satu foto yang berhasil diambil oleh fans.

Di foto itu memperlihatkan '_Ugly team_' yang sedang bermain _Kissing game _itu. Ryeowook sedang memberikan kertasnya untuk Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sedang memberikan kertasnya untuk Yesung. Dari mulut ke mulut tentunya. Dan di foto itu terlihat Sungmin yang sedang melihat ke arah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi datar dan mungkin menjurus ke cemberut.

"Hyung, serius sekali. Sedang melihat apa hm?" Suara Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Eum. Anio. Aku tidak sedang melihat apa - apa." Jawab Sungmin datar.

"Kau bohong hm? Kalau tidak sedang melihat apa - apa kenapa ekspresimu terlihat kesal begitu chagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur milik Sungmin.

"Sini aku lihat." Lanjutnya lalu mengambil ponsel Sungmin secara tiba - tiba.

"Kyuuu..." Sungmin merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan mencoba merebut ponselnya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil meliihat foto yang terpampang di layar ponsel itu. "Rupanya Minimi sedang cemburu hm?" Kyuhyun menoleh sambil tersenyum jadil ke arah Sungmin.

"Ishhh. Kau terlalu GR. Siapa juga yang cemburu, dan untuk apa juga aku cemburu." Jelas Sungmin yang berlawanan dengan ekspresi mukanya yang masih sama seperti tadi, ekspresi orang sebal.

"Tentu saja kau cemburu karena aku melakukan _kissing game _dengan Wookie dan Eunhyuk hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap jail ke arah Sungmin.

"Isshhh. Kau terlalu percaya diri. Sudah ah, aku mau tidur." Seru Sungmin sambil menarik selimut dan merebahkan tubuhnya lagi.

Kyuhyun makin tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Hyung kesayangannya itu. Dia meletakkan ponsel Sungmin di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur lalu sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya dan memiringkannya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin yang pura - pura terpejam mulai merasakan jemari hangat Kyuhyun membelai rambutnya lembut. "Hyung." Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil Sungmin.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau belum tidur." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi, lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil di pelipis Sungmin.

"Jangan menciumku secara tiba - tiba begitu." Protes Sungmin lalu membuka kedua mata kelincincinya.

"Hahahaa." Kyuhyun tertawa renyah. "Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Minimi. Kau tidak akan protes bila kucium kecuali kau sedang marah padaku." Goda kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin sayang.

"Ishhh, kau menyebalkan." Gerutunya sambil memiringkan tubuhnya memunggungi Kyuhyun.

Lagi - lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hyungnya yang seperti anak berumur 5 tahun itu. Kyuhyun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin lalu mulai memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Jari - jarinya bergerak untuk mencari jari - jari milik Sungmin lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kau tidak perlu cemburu Minimi. Bukannya kau tahu, hanya kau yang ada di hatiku." ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara lembut sambil mengecup bagian belakang leher Sungmin dengan lembut. "Lagipula, bila tadi kau berada di sampingku, apa kau mau aku tidak bisa mengontrol diri lalu menciummu di depan fans? hm?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ya, Kyuhyun benar - benar tahu bagaimana caranya memperlakukan Sungmin dengan sayang. Perlahan Sungmin membalik posisinya berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Membuat hidungnya tak berjarak lebih dari 10cm dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..." ujarnya seraya mengusap pipi Kyuhyun pelan. "Mianhae."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, sangat lembut. Menggapai jari - jari lentik Sungmin yang sedang berada di pipi tirusnya. "Gwaenchana Ming. Aku tahu kau akan cemburu dan aku senang. Bukannya itu berarti kau sangat mencintaiku."

Hati Sungmin berdegup kencang, meski pun sudah bertahun - tahun berada sedekat ini dengan Kyuhyun, namun jantungnya selalu saja berdetak berkali - kali lebih cepat apabila sedang diperlakukan semanis ini oleh dongsaengnya itu. "Kyu..." panggilnya lirih.

"Hmm?" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus memandangi wajah manis yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Kiss me_." pinta Sungmin dengan malu.

Kyuhyun pura - pura terkejut, padahal di hatinya dia sedang tersenyum penuh kepuasan. "Ne? Kau bilang apa sayang?" Kyuhyun pura - pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Ishhh." Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun sangan pelan. "Aku tahu kau mendengarnya. Jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi." protesnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahahaha, _as your wish baby_." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu membawa Hyungnya itu ke dalam ciuman lembut yang panjang.

**.**

**.  
**

**FIN  
**

* * *

**Muehehehehehe, halo readers :D FF ini tercipta karena kegalauan semalem tentang kissing game. Sebel kenapa KyuMin gak sebelahan padahal udah satu team. kkkkk  
**

**Review please? ^.^  
**

**Gomawo~**


End file.
